


Into You

by lightwavesurfer



Series: Evil's Soft Touches [4]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Questionable Consent, Threesome - F/F/F, You Have Been Warned, these three would be the cause of my death someday, this is a smut dump so don't think too hard on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: Sana wanted to help. Really, she just wanted to help. She’s a good friend. And just like any good friend, she wanted to see Mina happy. The thing is, Sana probably has a questionable moral, but that goes without saying.





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you need to write something silly to keep the creativity going. This happens in the same universe of stripper au, . Questionable consent ahead. You have been warned

If Sana had to describe the relationship between Myoui Mina and Hirai Momo, hopeless would definitely enough of an explanation.

Frankly, Sana only knew a bit of this and that about their previous relationship. Mina was a stripper and Momo was her patron. They met in a strip club, drowned into a turbulence of love and hate, settled down, separated, and met again like those couples in _shoujo manga_ she read back when she’s on the twelfth grade.

Mina and Momo loved each other. Well, if being around them equaled suffocating in an intense sexual tension was called love, then yeah, Mina and Momo were indeed in love. At some point, Sana wanted to pull her hair in frustration because these two could practically set the room on fire with how intense they were. Other times, Sana couldn’t help but giggle and tease them because, really, they’re just sickeningly cute. Mina was anything but shy but she became a bumbling ball of awkwardness when Momo was around. And Momo was playful, if not cool, and her gentle yet subtle gesture towards Mina was indeed endearing.

The thing was, and it’s something that Sana could easily pick up, that both of them weren’t exactly the best at conveying feelings. There’s a lot of silence, awkward pauses, and the temperature would drop to a degree at some points. Mina would give Sana a little kick on the shin when the situation became too frosty. And worse, Momo also didn’t have anything to say about it either, which was pathetic because Momo should’ve been the assertive one.

Minatozaki Sana refused to call herself privy. No. She knew her boundaries, she would stay on the line, only offering advises when needed. Some people would call her the third wheel, but Sana preferred to be called as the best wingman Myoui Mina would ever had.

Which soon became a problem because Sana realized, more than she’s willing to admit, that the relationship between these idiots was _painful_ —and she had to do something about it.

_*_

“So,” Sana greeted, when she called Mina after shooting her drama. It’s one of many Saturday nights when she had to work all night. Dramas were exhausting, but it’s more bearable than being an idol. “Are you going with Momo tonight?”

Mina snorted. Her voice crackled. _“No. I’m tired. Besides, Momo’s probably busy.”_

Sana studied Mina’s voice carefully. Mina was an idiot if she thought she could fool Sana that easy. “Are you sure it’s not because I’m not there as the dependable third wheel?”

A cough. Wheeze. There’s a crashing noise in the background. Mina probably dropped her mug again.

“ _It’s not!”_

“Really? Because I’m currently checking Momo’s instagram,” Sana remarked, thumb lazily scrolling down the pages, tapping twice to give a heart. “Apparently, she’s having fun with her friends in some kind of pub while you’re alone and miserable in your room like an abandoned penguin.”

There’s a groan, and Sana almost grinned at the mental image.

“ _Are you stalking her_ _?”_

Sana rolled her eyes. “She’s a food blogger, of course I followed her. It’s not like I have any ulterior motive.”

“ _Knowing you, I won’t be surprised if you_ do _have ulterior motives,”_ Mina jibed and Sana laughed again. There’s a sigh, a hesitant one, and the joy in teasing Mina was quietly mellowed. _“It’s just weird, you know. I don’t know what I want to say to her when we’re together.”_

“Seven years of separation can do that to a lot of people.” Sana could empathize. She leaned across the table and took a sip of her tea. “And unlike me, you just don’t have enough charisma to pull that off.”

“ _Yeah,”_ Mina agreed, more like she didn’t even try to defend herself. _“Maybe I’m just a coward after all.”_

“But you’re meeting her when you’re a stripper.”

Sana decided to go all out. It’s not like she’s trying to bring back the past. Mina’s past wasn’t a happy one, and it was untactful of Sana to talk about this now, but she had to.

Mina had changed. Aside from the usual snide remark, Mina was nothing like the Mina she knew back in high school. And it’s really jarring to see the usually confident—and sometimes insufferable— teenage girl turned into a mellow, bumbling, awkward adult like this.

Mina didn’t say anything about the statement. Sana continued.

“I mean, you told me yourself that ‘if Momo doesn’t want me, then I’m gonna make everyone else wants me’ or something like that.” Sana leaned on her chair to get comfortable. “And it worked, right? You got Momo’s attention and everything else. Your confidence was as high as the summit of Mount Fuji back then”

“ _Why do you have to make it sound like it’s a game or something?”_

Sana chuckled. “Oh honey,” she cooed, unironically, “you’re the one who played this game first.” Sana waited for any kind of excuse and received none. She continued. “And you're the first to wave the white flag,” she made a random wave with her fingers. “Which is really stupid. I know you love Momo. Momo also loves you. It’s there, but you just can’t _make out of it_. You know what I’m saying right?”

“ _No,”_ Mina deadpanned.

Sana groaned. “Damn, you're stupid.”

*

Sana wanted to help. Really, she just wanted to help. She’s a good friend. And just like any good friend, she wanted to see Mina happy, that’s why she forced Mina to have a drinking contest with her the next weekend they hung out together.

Perhaps it was a bad idea because one: Mina was a lightweight, and two: Momo was giving them a dirty look every time Sana or Mina chugging shot after shot, which was weird because Sana knew Momo was a drinker too.

“Another one! Another one!” Sana clapped, egging Mina to drink one more time, all the while keeping an eye to Momo who’s looking like she’s ready to bare her fangs.

“Shuddup…!” Mina yelled, slurred. She grabbed another shot, downing it like the liquor was water. Her throat bobbed. _Up and down_. Up and _down._

And Sana wasn’t blind. She noticed that Momo _was watching_. Momo’s eyes were following the smooth line of Mina’s neck, expression unreadable, making no hints to her thoughts. The low, throbbing of music chorused in the background.

“Hey Mina,” Sana draped her hand on the side of Mina’s cheek, pulling the girl to face her. Mina’s expression was best described as red, wasted, and—without a better word, happy. “You have a good time?”

Mina opened her mouth to talk but only managed a nod. Her mouth was pressed on Sana’s thumb, kissing the pad sloppily, teeth biting on the flesh, eyes murky and alluring.

Sana could see the strained expression on Momo’s face, the silent exasperation threatening to fall from her pursed lips. Momo was jealous, _incredibly so_ , and Sana almost laughed at the absurdity of this situation. And when their gazes clashed, Momo quickly looked down to nurse on her drink as if she didn’t want Sana to see through her.

 _Almighty Izanami,_ Sana groaned inwardly. _Do I have to do this on my own?_

“Say Mina.” The said girl was already all over Sana, burying her face on the nook of Sana’s neck, nibbling on the skin, and clinging to Sana like she's the last human on this damned earth. Momo’s face was stone cold, the line of her jaw was rigid under the lights, and Sana couldn’t be any happier.

“The song is good right?” Sana cooed on Mina’s ear. She let her fingers running along Mina’s soft hair and that earned her a sigh. Mina loved it when someone touched her hair. “Why don’t you have a little dance over there?”

Mina pulled away, confused. “What?”

“Dance,” Sana purred, lips grazing on the side of Mina’s cheek. She averted her gaze and couldn’t hold her smirk when she saw that Momo was still watching them—with a heightened intensity. “Dance for us, would you Mina?”

A wrinkle appeared on Mina’s nose when the gears on her brain finally cranking up.

“Noooo. It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh that’s too bad,” Sana said, trying to sound disappointed. Months that she spent on acting class had finally showed its result after all. She made a pass to Mina, placing her chin on Mina’s shoulder while keeping her eyes to Momo, who’s in turn was staring at her back. “I believe Momo would love to see you doing just that. Right, Hirai?” Sana leaned in, planting a kiss on Mina’s neck.

Mina giggled. She turned around and pressed a kiss on Sana’s cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on the skin before grabbing Momo by the hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

Sana chuckled to herself. Taking another shot, she watched Mina and Momo, feeling a rush of fever thrilling down her bones.

This would be fun.

*

Sana was watching.

Mina was wild when she’s drunk and the liquor had swept away any idea of shame that she might have had before. And Mina was bold, standing in the middle of the dance floor, rubbing her body and throwing herself to Momo, her hands roaming to places, flirting, teasing that bordered on straight up groping. Mina leaned over—still drunk but it’s fine because it’s fun, Mina wanted to have fun—and brushed her lips against Momo’s ear. Momo was trying hard not to squirm, her hands were hovering stiff around Mina’s hips, but it was obvious that she had a hard time doing that.

The song changed. Mina pressed her body to Momo, flashing her most charming smile to the bedazzled girl. Both of them were engulfed in a strange, yet electrifying kind of attraction to each other. It had its secrets. And it was very tempting.

Mina was still flushed and drunk, leaning on Momo, planting a kiss on her neck and Momo replied by giving Mina’s butt a firm squeeze. Mina was curling her fingers on Momo’s hair, lips puckering in the most sensuous way, and swaying her body against Momo, earning a groan from the other woman.

 _So beautiful_ , Sana mused. Mina was beautiful; she was slender and softly feminine while holding a pure innocence within. Meanwhile, Momo looked cold, yet her movements were graceful as she led Mina around. Momo and Mina were beautiful people and Sana felt something growing in her body. The sensations almost made her laugh because as much as she wanted to blame the alcohol, Sana was painfully aware that she was _sexually_ attracted to them.

But Sana didn’t stop watching. There’s a pleasure being a voyeur after all.

Mina had her arms around Momo’s neck as she pulled Momo close, their mouths opened and inches apart. And when they finally kissed, Sana imagined the taste of their lips. Maybe they tasted like liquor, bitter, intoxicating—lustful, and definitely soft, so perfect that Sana had to bit her own moan at the vivid imagery. A lazy, sensual vibe was separating them from the outside world, _only them_ , as they stood close to each other, hip to hip. Momo’s knee feeling the heat in between Mina’s legs. Mina’s lips were bare and swollen as they gasping for air, plump and easy for a kiss.

 _Christ_ , Sana was tempted alright.

But that’s not what she’s going to do for tonight. Sana was here to help, Sana wanted to help Mina and Momo together again. And, true, it worked well.

 _Really well_ in fact.

There’s something fascinating to see Mina and Momo like this, all wasted and drunk in lust. Sana watched Momo’s lips pressed onto Mina’s mouth, fingers squeezed the veins on Mina’s neck, choking her, but not once stopping to give Mina pleasure with her sinful lips and tongue.

 _Hirai was rough_ , Sana chuckled to herself. Either Momo was a sadist or she had a lot of steam to let go. Sana ordered another round of drinks. It was a fun show, better than any adult videos she’d watched.

However, Sana didn’t predict the upcoming event.

Because when Mina stumbled into her, still having that sloppy grin on her face, and pulled her into the dance floor, Sana knew she’s screwed. She glanced at Momo, who kept the stone cold façade on, while Mina was embracing her. Sana was drunk but her brain was spinning a mile when Mina had her hands creeping on Sana’s thigh.

_Shit._

Sana looked up, and Mina was staring back at her, dark and blown, curious, intense, wicked, and there’s that grin again when her fingers were moving up, pushing past Sana’s shirt and feeling the smooth muscles on her abs.

“Whoa hey. Wait!” Sana held Mina’s wrists to stop the woman from doing more.

“I want to touch you…” the woman slurred. She tried to get away from Sana’s grasp but she was too wasted to do that. “Sanaaaa… lemme touch you.” Mina dropped her face to Sana’s neck and any protest left on Sana was gone when she felt a sharp sting on her skin.

 _Oh no she didn’t_ but Mina just left a nice, red spot on Sana’s neck.

And, god, Sana was leaking and ready. Well, she’d been ready ever since she watched Mina and Momo little show. A gasp escaped from her mouth when she felt a set of fingers on her cheek. It was Momo. Between the three of them, Momo was probably the sober one, but the look in her eyes was raw. Hungry.

“Yeah. Touch her,” Momo husked, obviously egging her. “You’ve been watching us right? Surely you’d love to have some action?”

Sana wanted to say “no” but it changed to a strangled gasp as Mina wrapped her hands around Sana’s breasts, fingers rubbing against the skin through the lace of her bra. Her hips jerked forward, her own hands fumbled to Mina’s butt, pulling the woman close and squeezing the flesh hard enough to make Mina sigh.

Sana moaned into the hot mouth that landed on her lips. Tongue lapped out the familiar taste that remained on the younger woman’s tongue. She bit back to the kiss, teeth pierced through the tender flesh with ease, pulling a sharp groan from Mina.

Through the mild haze of toxin that clouded her mind, Sana cranked her eye open, and found Momo was staring. There’s something terrifying in her gaze that pierced through Sana very being. When lights flashed down Momo’s face, Sana thought she’s going to see anger and betrayal.

But Momo was smirking.

_Fuck._

Sana should’ve known. She’s dealing with not only one, but _two_ manipulative bitches who played at people’s sanity like a fiddle. It’s too late for her to realize, but at least she began to see clarity. Both Mina and Momo needed something as a catalyst; they needed something that could turn up the fire. And Sana was here, all eager and willing to burn everything.

_Oh._

Sighing, she pulled away to look at Mina. Her eyes were dim, warm, lustful. The lights flashed onto her face and Sana could see a trickle of blood on the side of her lips.

“Ain’t she a good kisser?” Momo inquired.

Sana couldn’t agree more. “Yeah. But more importantly,” she reached out to Momo and grabbed the other woman by the collar of her shirt. Momo’s front was pressing against Mina’s back and in turn sandwiching Mina between them. “It’s your turn to please her.”

Momo turned Mina by the shoulders and gave the drunken woman another mind-numbing kiss. It’s fascinating, really, to see Mina squirming when Momo’s hands were caressing around her body. And Sana didn’t mind to give Mina a piece of pleasure for she was eagerly peppering kisses on Mina’s neck. Mina’s body was hot, sweaty. Her skin was flushed red and Sana couldn’t help but to take tiny bites on the feverish skin.

Sana didn’t know. She didn’t want to care either. Mina’s body was hot under her fingertips, and Sana was nibbling on Mina’s ear, savoring the tiny sighs and moans from the intoxicated girl. When Mina pulled away from Momo, Sana didn’t waste a chance to claim Mina’s mouth again, kissing Mina with everything she had.

Mina tasted amazing, the way their tongue lapping against each other was enough to make Sana weak on the knees. But what’s more amazing was when Sana caught Momo staring, again. Momo had the allure, something that made her terrifying and desiring, and Sana couldn’t decide which she felt the most.

“Hirai,” Sana trembled, voice hoarse after the kiss. She grabbed Momo’s hand and put it on Mina’s thigh. The girl was wearing a skirt and— thanks to the previous activities— also sensitive to the touch. “Touch her.”

Sana held Momo’s wrist as she led the other woman’s hand along Mina’s thigh, nails scraping on the skin higher, higher, and disappeared inside Mina’s skirt. A gasp crawled out from Mina’s lips when Momo’s finger feeling the wet spot on her underwear.

Momo’s eyes widened. Sana just smirked.

“Don’t make it too obvious, alright?”

Mina was soaked. When Sana felt her own finger brushing against the hot slit, she almost came on the spot. But she had to do something. Again, she guided Momo’s hand, pushing the flimsy fabric of Mina’s underwear aside, and finally, _fucking finally_ , inserting one finger inside. Mina’s eyes were fluttering as she let out a sigh, a remarkable sight, but there’s more for them to see.

“Ah…” Mina leaned back, her head dropped to Sana’s shoulder.

Momo leaned in, taking a chance to nibble on Mina’s collarbone. Sana continued to smirk at the view before her.

“Shall we move, Mina?” Sana whispered, all too eager to please. The answer was a small hum. Sana looked back at Momo. “Ready for this?”

_Oh, there’s no need to ask twice._

Momo pumped her fingers inside, with Sana’s own fingers offering a small help as they rubbing on Mina’s clit. Both Momo and Sana were doing really well in pleasuring Mina as they worked on Mina slowly, touching her inside while rubbing just a tad, earning a sharp exhale from Mina.

Momo was good with her fingers, if Mina’s incessant moaning wasn’t any indicator. Feeling a bit bolder, Sana used her other hand to cup on Mina’s breast. And yes, it seemed Mina was happy with it because her hips jerked in tandem with the hands that’s pleasuring her down there.

“Feel good, Mina?” Sana murmured, her lips brushing on the young woman’s sweaty temple. “You know, Hirai and I are touching you now. It feels good right?”

Mina let out a moan, hips jerking, prompting Momo’s fingers to delve even deeper into her wet hole. Sana herself almost groan at the warm feeling of Mina’s clit brushing against her knuckles.

“We really love you,” Sana continued, keeping Mina steady her hands were busy doing wonders to the other woman’s body, “but Hirai here loves you very _very_ much,” a gasp, a ragged breathing, and Mina was trembling. “She tries really hard to please you, so you better step up your game and do the right thing later, okay?”

Mina’s mouth was hanging open. She tried to talk but only managed to croak out indiscernible groans in process.

“Ah, Sa-sana. Please…”

“No no, don’t call my name,” Sana sighed like she’s facing a tragedy. She could feel Momo’s gaze on her skin—hot, burning, and _jealous_. Sana didn’t give Momo any satisfaction and opted to kiss Mina instead. “Call Momo’s name. You love her right?”

Mina’s head dropped, her lashes fluttering as she took her time to look at Momo. There’s a moment between them where everything slowed down. Sana watched Mina leaned to Momo and Momo reciprocated by framing Mina’s face in her hand and placing a kiss on her lips. It was a sweet, tender moment between the two, something that they needed the most but unable to do because of past mistakes and other insecurities.

A smile formed on Sana’s lips as she inched down with her mouth placed neatly beside Mina’s ear.

“Now,” Sana husked, “come for us.”

A furious rubbing on the clit was enough to drive Mina climaxing on the spot; her screams were muffled under Momo’s ardent kiss. Mina was shivering, her brows pinched in an anguished pleasure as she came undone, tightening around Sana’s fingers and digging her nails into Momo’s back. Sana closed her eyes; a tight groan slipped from her throat, her own core was pulsing almost painfully at the sight.

After a few moments, Sana managed to gather herself together. When she pulled out from Mina, the young woman trembled and dropped dead to Momo’s waiting arms. Ignoring the temptation to clean the thick liquid off her fingers, Sana cocked her head to the side, motioning the exit.

“Let’s go,” she said, flatly.

Momo held their gaze for a while before walking away with Mina tucked securely in her arms. Sana followed behind, too distraught to do or say anything witty. Her head began to feel heavy and she longed nothing but the warm comfort of her bed right now.

*

Sana expected to find herself on a bed, naked and wasted, and there's a stranger sleeping right next to her. She had prepared herself for this situation and it's not like she's going to freak out about it either. But when she opened her eyes, everything around her was normal. The room was unfamiliar with sunlight sneaking from the tiny gap from the window, the futon was warm, and Sana was wearing a comfortable pajama that's not hers. She expected a massive hangover but there's only a dull throb on the back of her head.

Looking around, she found Mina still asleep on the bed, looking pretty and serene with her cute mouth opened in a soft snore. Looking at Mina's face now made Sana almost believe that last night was nothing more than a wild dream.

She tiptoed out from the room. Unsurprisingly, Hirai Momo was already awake. She's sitting by the dining table with a cup of steaming tea.

“Morning.”

Momo blinked. Her face blanked for a moment as she watched Sana prancing to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. Sana sat on the chair across from Momo and downed the water in one gulp

“Last night...” Momo said, voice low. There's an edge on her voice too, and Sana noticed that the other woman was gripping on her glass with a strong grip. “Why did you do it?”

Sana sighed. This conversation was unavoidable but, _damn,_ at least wait until her head stopped spinning dammit! Then again, Sana realized that she brought this herself. Myoui Mina was Hirai Momo's soulmate, and Minatozaki Sana happened to fuck her last night. Surely she's going to face some _repercussion_ for that.

“I don't remember. Drunk,” Sana shrugged, playing with the rim of the glass.

Momo's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. “Minatozaki,” she repeated with a firmer voice. Sana felt her stomach drop, but Momo's voice wasn't enough to ignite fear inside her. She craned her neck as she stared back. “That excuse is lame don't you think?”

Sana sighed. She remembered that she hadn't called her manager and he probably had left hundreds messages on her phone. She also had recording this afternoon, but that could wait. Sana was tired and she wanted to sleep all day, but this Hirai Momo didn't seem to have any sort of patience in her. _How troublesome._

“Ah yeah. We fucked Mina,” she noticed a slight wince on Momo's face. Either Momo was surprised or disgusted, Sana didn't pay no mind. “What about it?”

“Nothing,” Momo replied almost too quickly. Maybe she's trying to gain some control in this conversation. She straightened her posture and took a sip of her tea. “I'm just surprised. I thought you and Mina are friends.”

“... well, she is a friend,” Sana quipped, scratching her cheek. “We attended high school together and been a good friend ever since. I don't understand what you're trying to say here.”

Momo laughed.

“And is it normal for a friend to do that?” Momo asked, accused. “Even though you know that Mina already has me?”

The color of Sana's face changed, insulted, and then returned to its neutral stance. “You jelly?”

“I'm angry.”

Sana didn't blink. “Mina didn't seem to mind though.”

“It's because she's drunk!” Momo shot back, with the same flat tone of hers. “You're not supposed to take advantage of Mina if you really are a 'friend'.”

Sana's expression, however, remained unchanging.

“You're playing a moral police on me now? A former strip club patron like you?” Sana asked, condescending. Sana began to feel defensive. She hated it when people looking down at her. “Spare me your lecture, Hirai. It's still seven in the morning, too early to act like a saint.”

“You like Mina,” Momo waited for Sana to spew some more excuses. “No. Maybe you love Mina and you've been keeping it until now. Mina never knows about this, right?”

Sana snorted. It's something that she never thought would happen.

“Cut on watching dramas. It's not good for your brain,” Sana mocked, shaking her head in dismissal.

“You're not honest,” Hirai pointed, voice dry and accusing.

“Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's not like last night won't change everything between you and Mina right?” Sana shot back without missing a beat, her tone bordered between denial and sharp words.

Momo didn't have anything to say and Sana decided to leave it at that. There's a moan from the bedroom and both Momo and Sana turned their heads to the source of the noise. Sana stood up from her chair, taking her half-empty glass back to the kitchen. She asked Momo where the bathroom was and Momo pointed at the door next to her.

Sana was about to enter the bathroom when Momo's voice halted her movement.

“If you really love Mina, you better let her know.”

Momo said this. Sana resisted hissing through her teeth. This conversation was stupid from the start. Sana just hated how she's not sober enough to process all of this.

“I saw how you looked at her last night,” Momo said, eyeing Sana. “You... reminded me of myself seven years ago,” she finished. It's not an insult but not a compliment either. More like stating a fact, which was sort of annoying.

“You're drunk,” Sana didn't blink. “Mina's my friend and I just wanted to help _both of you_ getting together. In my own way.”

But Momo didn't budge.

“Really?”

Sana flicked her hair behind her ear, voice dropped an octave lower.

“If I do love Mina, I wouldn't think twice to snatch her away from you,” something on Momo's face was changing. Sana would surely enjoy saying her next word. “But you're not as bad as I thought you were. You won't mind serving me a cup of coffee when I visit your cafe someday, will you?”

She didn't wait for Momo to answer her request. The mirror reflected her grinning face, almost too wicked, and Sana adjusted her hair.

“You're a greedy bitch, Minatozaki,” she chuckled, feeling satisfied and understandably arrogant. “Who let you run free eh?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Wild Thoughts

Sana didn’t mind being the designated third wheel in between Mina and Momo relationship. It actually made the most sense probably because she knew these idiots better than anyone else. Momo wasn’t okay with it, at first, and Sana could understand. Why should Momo willing to ‘share’ (if that’s even a correct word) her hard-earned girlfriend with someone like her? Hirai was annoying but she’s not dumb. Sana could empathize.

But Sana kept coming anyway. So here she was, inside the cramped space of Myoui Mina’s apartment in a blazing hot summer.

Sana brought popsicles. It’s rude to visit someone in a middle of hot summer without bringing anything cool to suck into. Sana thought she could at least to have some fun with Mina, but no, _not in a million years_ because Hirai Momo was already there.

 _Well_ , Momo was Mina’s partner so this was just another day for them, Sana reasoned, but it’s still annoying. But Sana admired Momo though. That girl was resilient, and she definitely showed it. She always had a thing for someone who doesn’t know when to quit.

Sana was sitting on the floor, lounging on a patch of sunlight. Forehead slick with sweat and fingers holding the popsicle, Sana had her eyes on the underside of Mina’s back.

It was really hot today and Mina said the air conditioner was broken until further notice. So, naturally, the room had been growing steadily hotter as seconds ticked by. Sana could feel her shirt sticking to her back like a second skin. She’s itching to take everything off but…

She saw Mina squatting near the fridge to take some ice cubes. The girl was wearing a pair of black boxer that hung low on her hips and a white cami. Sana flicked her eyes up to look at the curve of Mina’s ass, noticing the dimples, and Sana slowly crossing her legs.

Maybe the heat was making her thinking about things, but whatever it was, Sana liked it. _A lot_.

Mina’s skin was exposed and gleaming with sweat, and Sana tempted to kneel behind her and ran her tongue on Mina’s body, tasting the salt and probably the bitter taste of the body lotion.

Then her fingers would slip under Mina’s shirt, nails would feel the ridges of Mina’s ribs, feeling the softness of Mina’s chest. The thought was vivid enough until Sana had to keep herself from breathing too hard. A squirming Mina, sweaty and exposed as Sana had her lips sucked on the smooth nape of her neck and her hands squeezing Mina’s boobs, or feeling the wet heat between Mina’s legs—

_Of course._

Of course she’s not the only who had the same thought. But who was she to say? Sana was just an ordinary human, she had her needs, and even though Mina was her dear friend, there were times she couldn’t keep herself from thinking dirty about her. She wanted to have Mina, she wanted to feel Mina, she wanted to touch every inch of Mina’s body, she wanted to fuck Mina—

_Hirai Momo was watching too._

And just like her, Momo did seem like she had her own scenario inside that head. This situation was quite funny, actually. She should’ve felt ashamed, but the more she observed Momo who’s currently observing Mina, the thoughts were getting vivid.

Momo grabbed Mina’s hair, pulling her backward before latching her mouth on Mina’s neck, teeth biting hard on the skin before lapping a comforting tongue to comfort the wound. And maybe Mina would lean to touch, with her mouth hung open in a silent moan, eyes pinched close as Momo continued leaving bite marks on her body.  And Mina would scream—no it won’t be loud, just a tiny whimper because it’d be bad to have neighbors listening to them—when Momo grabbed her breasts, played with her nipples a bit, probably biting on them too for fun.

Then Momo turned around. Sana didn’t have a chance to avert her gaze.

Momo’s eyes were glazed, dark with sin, hungry with lust, and Momo didn’t say a word but Sana understood what it meant. It’s the same like when they’re back in the club.

 _Oh boy_.

It was just like that. Sana didn’t find it difficult to picture herself in between these two. Maybe she would hold Mina from behind, her nose buried inside Mina’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine mixed with sweat and maybe a bit of dust because Mina had ‘house cleaning’ as a hobby.

But that wasn’t enough. Touching Mina _wasn’t enough_ because Sana was curious about Momo too. Sana always wondered whether Momo’s lips were as soft as they look, and in turn made her wondering even more whether she could taste them.

It was an awful thought that definitely made her feel a bit disgusted towards herself. But Sana wasn’t afraid to admit that she wanted to know Momo a bit ‘better’ too, maybe Sana wanted Momo to touch her, to feel Momo’s toned abs under her fingertips, to having Momo holding her roughly with those strong arms...

Everything was so hot. It was possible that Sana almost wanted to rip her shirt off because everything felt a bit too intense. The very idea of having Mina and Momo in her embrace, stumbling on the floor with nothing but skin, pleasuring each other with fingers, tongue, and lips was too much for her. Sana started to pant, thinking about Mina’s tight walls around her fingers, watching Mina’s cute face flushing in arousal and embarrassment, and Momo would give Sana the best kiss she could ever dream of while touching her down _there—_

“…is _bleeding_!”

Her brain was still up above the could but Sana could hear Mina’s faint voice.

“Wha…?”

She looked up. Her dream girl was kneeling before her and _jesus what the fuck her face was too close!_ And when Mina pulled back, Sana saw red on the used tissue in Mina’s hand.

“Your nose is bleeding. Must be because the air’s too hot,” Mina sighed, wiping her neck with the back of her hand. Momo, meanwhile, was looking like she’s holding a snicker.

“Uh ye-yeah…” Sana said, clearing the thick bile on her throat. It would be embarrassing if she’s flustered now would it? “Thanks. It’s really hot here. Have you called someone to repair it or something?”

“I have, but they won’t come until three this afternoon,” Mina replied with a huff. She put two glasses of ice-cold barley tea on the low table and took a sip from her own. “Maybe you should press your nose with it. You know, in case the bleeding won’t stop.”

Sana raised her glass and pressed the cold surface on her nose. It was enough to tone down the heat for a bit. She looked to the side and saw Momo was still staring at her.

What happened next was not she’s expecting.

Momo grabbed Mina by the chin and covered Mina’s lips with hers.

Sana could her head throbbing when she watched the scene before her: Mina, dazed and confused, opened her mouth to protest only to have Momo slipped her tongue inside. The tea that Momo held on her mouth poured inside Mina’s mouth, leaving a wet trail on the latter’s chin and down her neck. And it didn’t stop like that because the kiss quickly escalated to an intense round of tongue swapping with tiny sighs and whimpers in between.

“Mmm…” Mina was struggling. She clawed the back of Momo’s shirt, probably wanting to push the girl away but unable to do so for _obvious_ reasons. “Momo!” her voice was hoarse when she’s finally able to push Momo off her. The blush made Mina look so small and, without a better word, _cute._

“Don’t do this here…” she husked, flicking a bashful look at Sana.

Momo replied with a smile. “I think she won’t mind.”

The blush changed to a frown. Momo let out a yelp when Mina knocked her on the head. “Well, I _do_ mind!” she shot a disapproving look at Momo and stood up, straightening her shirt in the process.

“Oh by all means, Mina,” Sana quipped with a grin, “don’t mind me. You can do whatever you want. And if you need assistance, well—”

Mina wasn’t amused and she gave Sana a free slap on the head too.

“Don’t get smart with me, Zaki,” Mina growled. Then she went to the bathroom and both Sana and Momo could hear Mina hissing something under her breath that sounded like, “…why am I surrounded by perverts and idiots?”

When the door clicked shut, Sana heard Momo snort.

“Perverts and idiots,” the older girl chuckled with a shake of her head, “those really define us yeah?”

Sana didn’t find a reason to reply. Instead, she took a sip of her barley tea, a smirk forming on her lips.

 _Oh Mina_ , Sana wondered to herself, _if only you knew._


	3. Guilty Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The netorare is real...

“Sana got the hots for you,” Momo said to her one day, and Mina stopped chewing on her food. They’re having a dinner that night and Momo cooked for her. It’s one of those days when Mina commuted from Osaka to Tokyo just to enjoy Momo’s special curry. A tedious task but Mina didn’t mind. It’s worth every penny anyway. “You know that, don’t you?”

Mina snorted. “Where did you get that idea?”

“It’s called intuition,” Momo replied, taking a spoonful of curry for herself. “Then again, it should be obvious.”

Mina didn’t reply. It’s not like she’s dense with how Sana was behaving around her. Sana was a friend, the best friend she could've ever had. Then again, not anyone could keep up with Mina’s snark tendencies. Momo was an exception though.

“Mina, you haven’t answered me.”

“Because I have nothing to say about the topic?” Mina finally said, her face started to stiffen. She tried not to think about Sana too much, partially because it’s weird. Instead, she finished her dinner and drank her coffee, bitterness washing down the spicy aftertaste down her throat. Then she clapped her hand in front of her chest. “Thank you for the food.”

Momo laughed. She reached out to Mina to touch on the woman’s hair. “Huh, food makes you happy eh?” she mused. Her mouth curled as she played with the bangs. “But seriously though you have to talk to Sana sometimes. You know, to sort things out…”

Mina’s eyes glinted. “Are you implying that you’re jealous of her?”

“No. Why would I?” Momo denied, then she went quiet, and not long after that Momo let out an exasperated groan that rang through the empty café. “Yeah I admit I’m a bit jealous. Just a bit okay!”

The triumph in Mina’s laugh wasn’t easy to miss. “You’re not exactly the subtle type,” Mina teased. “Look _,_ Sana and I have been friends since we’re in high school. She knew everything about me, even my dirtiest secrets, which I’m sure is a turn-off for her. Then again, Sana and I are different okay? Our personalities are clashing too much and I’m telling you, Sana is a terrible girlfriend. She flirts to almost everyone; maybe she would flirt to a rock too if that thing could blush. I’m sure if I ever date her, I’d die of jealousy on the first day!”

Momo didn’t laugh. The look on her face didn’t show anything either, and that’s enough of a cue for Mina to understand that she’s probably crossing the line. She cleared her throat and looked down to focus on the interesting pattern of the tablecloth.

“That’s exactly why, Mina,” Momo added, voice low but not enough to sound like she’s angry.

Here’s the thing: Mina and Sana had been friends long enough to know each other’s habits, between the days where they shared secrets, between lovers and the breakups that followed right after. Mina had been with someone long before she met Momo and Sana had her fair share of flings. Both of them respected each other’s boundaries and that’s the reason why they’re able to keep their friendship until this day.

And of course, Mina wasn’t blind. Realistically speaking, Sana wasn’t the best lover, if her dating history was any indication. Sana could say ‘I love you’ million times to her while subsequently saying that it’s just a platonic form of affection but there were times when Mina was able to catch something more behind those three words.

Mina was embarrassed but it’s impossible for her to change the topic, so the last thing she could do was saying, “Sorry.”

“Nah don’t be,” Momo replied. “But really, I think you should talk to her.”

This was where the problem started.

*

Mina was never the one who planned everything. Her life was mostly a series of unfortunate events that somehow ended up in her favors, which Mina concluded that she probably saved a whole nation in her former life because there’s no way someone was blessed with so much luck like hers.

Therefore, when she decided she’s going to confront Sana, she didn’t make any plans at all. She didn’t even call Sana beforehand and just went straight to the latter’s apartment that night (on weekdays no less).

When she pressed the buzzer, Mina was expecting that no one would answer her. She was about to press for the second time when the door finally opened.

“What are you doing here?”

Mina frowned and sighed. Sana was wearing a towel around her head, there’s a trace of wetness on her neck, and Mina could smell the scent of shampoo and soap from her.

“I’m visiting you?”

Sana raised a brow and threw a short glance to the clock on the wall. “This late?”

Mina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I have food,” she raised a paper bag in front of Sana. “I won’t come here unless I brought something for you.”

A grin formed on Sana’s face as she happily snatched the bag from Mina’s nimble hands. “Of course, of course, my little penguin. You’re always welcomed here. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable,” she greeted, practically dragging Mina inside.

Sana’s place was nothing like luxurious apartments in Roppongi. In fact, it was a very humble abode with the main room consist a sofa, a low table, and a gaming console plugged in to the television. Mina spotted a cup noodle on the kitchen counter and knowing Sana, Mina wouldn’t be surprised if the other girl wasn’t paying attention to her eating habits.

“You are free to reign on my kitchen if you want something to drink,” Sana chirped as she pulled out a bento box from inside the paper bag. “Oooh grilled eel! My favorite!”

Mina waited for Sana to finish eating. She went to the kitchen to find something to drink. Mina turned her gaze down as she opened a can of beer, thinking about what Momo told her, and decided that visiting Sana might be a bad idea. Her ears picked up when she heard footsteps from behind and she bit her lip when Sana stood next to her while holding the empty bento box.

“Thanks for the food,” Sana greeted her, voice content and happy.

“Tasted good?”

Sana nodded. “Certified fresh. Then again, you know what I like.”

Mina chuckled as she stared back at the counter. “Do I?”

If Sana was confused, it didn’t show. But her smile slowly turned to something solemn as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Now you’re making me antsy when you become suddenly serious like this.”

“This is how I normally talk.”

“You mean this is how defense attorney Myoui Mina talks,” Sana blurted out, sharp. “All that’s left is you screaming ‘OBJECTION’ from across the room while pointing a finger at me.”

Mina huffed and knocked Sana lightly on the head. “You’re playing too many video games.” Her fingers pressed on the cool surface of the granite as she leaned back, glancing at Sana and found the other woman was still looking at her. Her brain blundered. She had to make up something quick. “You’re not shooting your drama?”

“I wrapped the shooting last week,” Sana said. “But that’s not why you’re here right?”

Mina was surprised and Sana took the beer from Mina’s hand, taking a sip from the can in a healthy gulp.

“I remembered about what you—no, what _we_ did in the club a few weeks ago.” Mina stared down at her bare feet, biting her lips and somehow felt very anxious.

“You're drunk.”

The stare Mina gave to Sana was cold.

“You and Momo fucked me in the club.”

It's weird to see the usually talk active Minatozaki Sana became suddenly mute like this. Sana was leaning on the counter, looking at Mina in a way that's mostly surprised and then another. There's a brief guilt, without a doubt, but there's no denial that followed afterward. Mina heard Sana sigh, a rustling noise, then a groan.

“It's just one time.”

Mina shrugged. “So you admit it?”

“I was drunk too,” Sana put up a defense. They're still standing close now. Their hands were almost touching with each other.

“Sana,” Mina's voice was heavy, dry, and weary. It didn't help that she was sleepy too. “What you said to me back in high school...” Mina didn't see it but Sana was visibly stiffen at that particular statement, “you haven't changed, have you?”

“Oh wow,” Sana was quick to reply, sort of trying to brush off the topic. “You're still remember what happened decades ago?”

Mina was impatient. She's too tired for this and Sana didn't seem like she's willing to talk either. “Do you find it fun?”

Sana opened her mouth to spew another nonsense but she quickly shut it down. Even the color of her face changed.

“Fun?”

Mina took a step closer. Her front almost pressed onto Sana's. “Screwing me?”

Sana was looking a bit dazed, then she averted her gaze elsewhere and chuckled to herself. “You're seriously not asking me that obscene question, Mina.”

“Why can't you just give me a straight answer?” Mina half-snapped, glaring at Sana. “You're not fooling anyone here.”

Sana went quiet for a moment. She looked at Mina and, slowly, that familiar grin started to form on her lips. Mina ignored the tightness in her throat when she saw that.

“Hirai told you about it?”

Mina shook her head. “Don't bring Momo into this.”

“Why?” Sana inquired. She nudged Mina forward, her hands were planted firm on the side of Mina's hips, essentially trapping the younger woman between the counter and herself. “Hirai ain't stupid. She knows everything. Did she ask you to come here too?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Mina said, firmly, although a visible blush was dusting her cheek. “You can’t make me.”

She didn't want to think that Sana was literally invading her personal space and Sana's knee was perched in between her legs, and then there's a soft scent of shampoo that almost made Mina wanted to bury her nose on Sana's hair. No. She's not that desperate.

Sana laughed. She leaned into Mina, her lips were ghosting on the woman's cheek as she spoke. “I like Hirai too, you know,” Sana confessed. Her mouth curled and she started giving Mina ghost kisses along her skin. “I think about both of you a lot.”

Mina unconsciously craned her neck and Sana responded by latching her mouth on her throat, giving slow, gentles kisses that grew heavier by the second.

“You like... both of us?” Mina husked, seemingly unable to make her voice louder. No matter. There's no need for that.

“Yeah. I like seeing both you together. You and Momo are a perfect couple,” Sana 's hands were on Mina's hair, running her fingers along the dark locks. “And seeing both of you happy makes me feel happy too,” Sana continued. She stopped for a moment to nibble on Mina's ear, which Mina replied with a tight whine. “Especially you, Mina.”

Mina hummed in the dark, a moan growing in the back of her throat. Mina shivered when Sana started to grab on her butt. Sana chuckled against Mina’s pulse point and Mina impulsively jerked at the touch.

Then Mina felt a light pressure on her neck. Her hands went up and clawed on Sana’s back. Mina closed her eyes, letting a pair of full lips smear her neck with loft kisses and tiny nips. “You’ve been waiting to do this huh?”

“You’re playing along too,” Sana mumbled into her collarbone. The sharp tone in her voice made Mina stiffen as she felt fingers sneak down and pull on the zipper of her pants.

Mina moaned into Sana’s mouth as her pants slid down her legs, humid air caressing her skin and Sana’s fingers idly teasing the elastic band of her panties. Sana was kissing her hard, mouth swallowing every objections and reasons, and Mina suddenly lost the guilt of kissing her own best friend.

“Shame,” Sana muttered, hands wrapping under Mina’s thighs and pulling her up so the other woman sat up on top of the kitchen’s counter. “If only Hirai is here too…”

Mina tilted Sana’s chin with her finger. Sana’s eyes were glazed and dark with sin. “Don’t be too greedy.”

“Greedy?” Sana gave a dramatic roll of her eyes, body leaning up so her face was parallel with Mina’s. Their hips pressed up against each other.“You’ll never find anyone as humble as me.”

The kiss was so sudden and Mina almost lost her balance as Sana assaulted her lips. She opened her mouth when the other woman bit her lower lip not so gently, eyes briefly fluttered when she felt tongue probing her lips open. Her body felt like it’s burning when Sana began sucking her tongue lightly.

Mina hugged Sana close; her arms were around Sana’s shoulder, legs around Sana’s waist. She kissed Sana with passion, with something more that Mina couldn’t describe. Mina had her finger in Sana’s damp hair as she deepened the kiss, forgetting why she’s here in the first place and—

No. She’s _not_ supposed to do this.

“Mina…”

Sana’s eyes were hooded, bruised lips curled in an expressive smirk; playful, mischievous, and it was a bit too much. Sana’s palms were on Mina’s cheeks and Mina looked away. She listened to the heavy breathings that bounced off the wall, focusing on the ceiling while trying to ease the pounding of her heart.

 “Sorry,” Mina muttered. She felt a bit weird for saying it now. “I came here to talk to you and there are a lot of things I want to know from you. This is…” She bit on her lip, savoring the aftertaste of Sana’s kiss on her tongue. “This is not what I want to do.”

A beat. Mina had always hated silences. It made everything worse, she thought.

“I know,” Sana sighed, getting up. Voice flat and dry. “I’m sorry.”

Mina waited for another explanation but Sana just walked off and sat on the couch, turning on the television instead of having a talk with Mina. And if Mina was baffled at the anticlimactic turn of events, it really showed on her face.

Mina didn’t bother to put on her pants as she stomped to the couch where Sana was sitting and grabbed the remote from the woman’s hand.

“Hey!” The older girl protested when the screen turned black.

“This isn’t the time for watching TV, Zaki!” Mina fumed, sharply, and held her gaze to Sana. “We’re not finished yet!”

Sana huffed in exasperation. “You said you didn’t want to make out with me, so I should stop right?”

“That’s not—” Mina growled under her breath, biting on her knuckles. “You’re so irritating!”

“I try to keep it real,” Sana was serious, but Mina didn’t even know how to take that—it could mean anything, and there’s no guarantee that Sana was probably messing with her. Between the two of them, Sana was probably the most unpredictable, she toyed with words, she knew what to say, _when_ to say, and that’s—without a better word—frustrating. “That’s why I stopped. I know you love Hirai and I think it’s stupid for me to think that…” Sana took a moment to arrange her words, “to think that I have a place between the two of you.”

Mina held her breath. This was… unexpected. Her mouth thinned and she pressed her thumb against the bridge of her nose. “You…” Mina huffed, almost groaning. “You can talk to me about this, you know.”

“For what? You’re happy with Hirai now. I don’t need to tell you anything,” Sana murmured as she leaned on the couch. Her legs were crossed.

“But that’s not fair!”

Sana didn’t falter. The gleam on her eyes got even sharper. She didn’t like pushy people and Mina, god bless her soul, was the pushiest person Sana had ever encountered in her life.

“Listen,” Sana stood up. She stopped for a moment to look at Mina and resisted the urge to suck her teeth. Mina was beautiful, even when she’s angry and half-dressed. _This ain’t the time_ , Sana reminded herself. “You don’t have to think if this is fair or not. What I feel for you is not _your_ problem.”

“How is this not my problem?”

Mina pressed on but Sana was running out of patience.

“Because _it is_ ” Sana gritted her teeth, placing her hands on Mina’s shoulders. The older woman didn’t dare to look at Mina in the face. This wasn’t her best moment and Sana’s not proud of it. “Please Mina,” she practically begged as she squeezed Mina a bit too hard. “Don’t make me say it. I beg you.”

There’s a flashback. The memories of that rainy day, memories of a distant past, about youth, about love, and Mina felt something dull pounding on her head.

“You are my best friend,” she said. “And my feelings for you will remain the same.”

A breathless laugh escaped from Sana's lips. Mocking, maybe.

“Is that how you try to say that you love me back?” When Mina didn't immediately answer, Sana pulled back, chuckling to herself. “Must be nice to be able to say things like that.”

Her chest felt a little heavy after that.

*

“Your girlfriend gave me trouble.”

Sana was tired. She had new dramas to shoot, recordings for variety shows, she slept for two hours for most days and even though her eyes were burning, Sana forced herself to catch a train from Osaka to Tokyo so she could meet Hirai Momo in that stupid, faux-retro cafe.

Momo was wearing cream-colored apron, a pink blouse, and black pants. It was almost ten at night and the cafe was practically empty. Momo herself was in the middle of cleaning the bar when Sana barged in.

“What?”

Sana groaned. “I want to say that you're seriously suck.”

It took a moment for Momo to comprehend the sudden confrontation. She eyed Sana. Then she got suspicious. “Are you drunk?”

“Probably,” Sana agreed, not even minding if she's making any sense. She stood on a stool and dropped her head on the counter. 

Momo watched Sana closely. “Do you want some coffee?”

Sana wasn't a fan of coffee but she needed something strong to keep her up. “Black please.”

A small smile formed on Momo's lips. There's a soft clanking sound followed by the strong scent of coffee a moment later. Sana opened one eye and saw a steaming white cup placed near her.

“So you've talked to Mina?” Momo inquired. Her arms crossed as she leaned on to get a closer look of Sana.

Sana snorted, straightening her posture. She blew on the hot coffee before taking a sip. Strong, bitter taste washed down her throat, almost making her gag, but Sana preferred it like this. It's better than drinking cheap beers she stored back at home.

“And then some,” Sana hung on her words. She listened for any kind of question from Momo but the older woman didn't say anything. “It was a mess, really.”

Momo chuckled. “I know. Mina is... difficult to deal with.”

“Talking from experience huh?” Sana half-mocked, nearly sneering. She stopped herself. “She didn't say it but I'm sure you told her to talk to me, right?” Momo looked down and Sana could guess what her answer was. “Seriously, sis. Are you really that desperate to be a cuckold?”

A pretty blush formed on Momo's cheeks, faintly visible under the cafe's low light. “What the fuck are you saying?” Then Momo stared back at Sana. The look on her eyes was earnest and Sana _almost_ amazed at how quick Momo changing her behavior. “And?”

“I... kinda told Mina about it,” Sana replied awkwardly. “She remembered about what happened in the club...” Sana scratched the back of her neck for a mere second. She looked around to find something she could focus her mind into. It's not like her to bumbling over words like this.

“Guilty?”

Sana scoffed. “Hey, you did it too,” her voice dropped lower, “I think it's best if I don't hang up too often with you guys anymore.”

That brought an earnest reaction from Momo. “Huh? Why?”

There's no reason, really. If Sana were a terrible person, she would say things like: “Oh nothing really. I almost fucked your girlfriend before she friendzoned me,” or something close like that, but Sana, again, knew her boundaries. Those things only happened in dramas and Sana always tried to keep everything real. Life was too short for this anyway.

“Don't worry, I'm going to visit. Once in a while, if my schedules allow,” Sana took another sip. “I just need a little space that's all.”

“It won't change anything right?”

Sana didn't want to hear it. It made her remember a lot of things, made her remember the feelings she's trying to forget, the things she never had the chance to say. It didn't help that Momo's voice was sharp and clear. It almost sounded like an accusation.

“Unlike both of you, who are still in love with each other even after seven years, I'm easier to fall for someone else,” Sana replied, a little spiteful, and she ignored the look Momo gave her. “Don't give me that look. You're making me feel funny.”

Sana didn't have the time to react when Momo caught her by the wrist. Her body stiffened and she's sure that her throat had gone dry at the simplest touch. Momo's fingers were calloused but her grip was gentle.

“Doing this to her is a bit unfair no?” She said, looking down their joined hands.

“Mina will be fine.”

“Yeah maybe, but she'll definitely sad if she hears this,” Momo shot back and her fingers tightened around Sana's wrist.

“Why would she?” Sana muttered, sounding almost helpless. She knew exactly why. “Mina has you.”

Momo's grip loosened and she pulled back, rather slowly. Sana breathed slowly, taking her time to observe Momo, just observing-- but she knew that she leaned closer to Momo, trembling hands hovering on Momo's face before she pulled Momo by the collar of her blouse and kissed her on the lips.

And this was a mistake and Sana blamed herself, blamed Mina, blamed Momo, while she didn't even try to stop herself from kissing Momo. There's a sigh, a breathless moan, and Sana was thinking that she shouldn't be doing this. It was stupid. It was reckless. And she's definitely going to regret this someday.

When she pulled back, she saw that Momo's eyes were bright and round, surprised but not upset, and Sana didn't dare to hedge her gambit further. She quickly drew her hands from Momo's face. Then she fumbled with her wallet and put some money on the table.

“I'll see you later,” Sana said with her back facing Momo. She didn't apologize. There's no need to. “And keep the change.”

She didn't see Momo's face but when she heard the sound of the cash register, Sana let her neck go slack for a moment.

“Thank you for your patronage,” Momo replied and Sana felt her throat starting to burn a little. “Come again.”

Sana nodded and walked out from the cafe, trying to forget the kiss that kept echoing inside her mind.

*

Eventually her schedules picked up and Sana found herself more with her jobs, busy, tired, but the money was good and Sana didn't mind if she had to do this over and over.

She was reading a script in between takes, a woman was doing her hair. The changing room was full with other crews and casts. Sana nodded her head, ears plugged; heavy metal song blared from the speakers, loud enough to drown the outside noises.

A tap on her shoulder prompt Sana to look up.

“Minatozaki- _san_? Can I ask you about this?” her co-star, a pretty girl— full lips, round eyes, soft feature, and Sana recalled her name was Arisa. Sana remembered that Arisa asked her for dinner a few nights ago. “I'm confused about this scene.”

Sana peeked at the scene the other girl pointing. “Ah I think we need to rehearse that. Do you mind if you wait for a bit? I need to get this hair done.”

“Sure. I'll be there,” she left Sana with a wave of her hand, a smile that's tad too wistful, and zigzagged through the cramped room full of people.

“Arisa is pretty huh?” the hairdresser commented with a chuckle, “and she works hard too.”

“Yeah,” Sana agreed, putting down her script and checking on her makeup. “Her acting is great too. I'm glad she's always trying to improve.”

“Well aren't you attentive little one?”

Sana chuckled and shook her head. “Don't get the wrong idea,” she quipped. Her phone on the table vibrated. Sana slid on the screen to unlock it.

_Are you free this weekend? Let's meet up in Lavenza – Mina_

Sana typed her reply.

_Yeah sure. You don't mind if I bring someone with me, right?_

A moment later, a reply came in.

_Oh, who is it?_

Sana smirked. The mirror reflected that Arisa was sitting on the couch in the corner and Sana caught the girl staring at her. And instead of getting embarrassed, Arisa was smiling when she met Sana's gaze.

It's all fun and games after all.


End file.
